Prince of Darkness and Prince of the Night
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: L'entrée à l'Académie Cross Amoris était la meilleure chose au monde, j'allais pouvoir revoir mon frère plus souvent mais ce que j'ignorais c'est que j'allais me retrouver dans la Day Class alors que j'étais une Vampire...
1. Prologue

_**Première fanfic sur Amour Sucré. Cross Over avec Vampire Knight.**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part quelques OC.**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

J'entrai dans la grande pièce et souris en voyant mon frère. Je me jetai dans ses bras en riant, heureuse qu'il soit revenu enfin à la maison. C'était les vacances de Noël et je les avais attendues avec espoir pour le revoir enfin car je devais bien avouer qu'il m'avait énormément manqué.

- Akatsuki ! Je me demandais si tu ne m'avais pas oubliée !

- Voyons Callye, jamais je ne pourrai oublier ma chère petite sœur.

Son sourire me rassura et je me détachai lentement de son étreinte. Je vis qu'il n'était pas rentré tout seul à la maison car ses amis l'accompagnaient. Je reconnus sans peine Ruka, la vampire dont mon frère était tombé fou amoureux. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment elle faisait pour l'ignorer …

- Bonjour Ruka, dis-je avec joie.

- Bonjour Callye, répondit-elle, l'air ailleurs.

Je voyais bien qu'elle était gênée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait à la maison. Je n'avais jamais tenté de lui demander ce qui la dérangeait mais je restais quand même curieuse. Derrière elle se tenait Hanabusa, notre cousin. Il avait une popularité immense auprès des filles de son académie, enfin, d'après mon cher frère. Je me demandais parfois si notre cousin ne faisait pas exprès de faire tourner la tête des humaines en sachant très bien qu'il était différent d'elles. Notre nature de vampire ne nous permettait pas d'être en contact permanent avec les humains car la soif de sang prenait souvent le dessus…

- Callye, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! s'exclama Hanabusa en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Moi aussi, tu avais promis de venir nous voir en novembre et tu n'es pas venu !

- J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire, comme chasser les levels E.

- Hanabusa ! le réprimanda Akatsuki.

Mon frère n'aimait pas que j'entende parler des vampires guidés seulement par leur soif car il craignait que la peur ne m'envahisse. Je savais pertinemment qu'il chassait lui aussi ces vampires avec les autres mais ce qui me faisait le plus peur, c'était de savoir qu'il risquait à chaque fois sa vie. La joie qui s'était installée était vite retombée à cause de la réprimande de mon grand frère et j'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil vers Senri et Rima. Ces deux-là formaient un couple très résistant et assez doux et ils ne rataient jamais une occasion de se prendre par la main. J'espérais que Ruka allait vite se rendre compte des sentiments que mon frère éprouvait pour elle car je détestais le voir aussi triste.

- Je crois qu'il serait peut-être temps de dire à Callye pourquoi nous sommes tous là, lança alors une voix familière.

Je venais seulement de remarquer la présence de Dimitry. Comme à son habitude, il ne souriait pas mais son regard était empreint d'une grande gentillesse. Je lui souris, contente de le voir lui aussi. D'après mon frère, il avait eu beaucoup de popularité à l'Académie du côté des filles, si bien qu'il avait presque failli dépasser Hanabusa. Je me demandai ce qu'il voulait me dire et je vis le regard de mon frère s'assombrir. C'est Senri qui prit la parole pour m'annoncer une nouvelle que j'attendais depuis longtemps.

- Tu pars avec nous pour aller à l'Académie Callye.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

L'Académie Cross Amoris était réputée chez les Vampires car c'était la seule Académie qui regroupait une classe de jour, ou Day Class, composée d'humains et une classe de nuit, ou Night Class, composée de Vampires. Mon frère m'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du directeur, Kaien Cross. Celui-ci m'accueillit avec gentillesse et me pria de m'asseoir. Il me posa quelques questions, sur ce que je voulais faire plus tard et sur l'intensité de mes pouvoirs de Vampire. Il réfléchit quelques instants et déclara, à mon grand étonnement, que j'étais admise dans la classe de jour. Akatsuki n'était pas très surpris et je me promis d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui et nos parents. Le directeur me présenta sa fille adoptive, Yuki, qui allait me servir de guide à l'Académie. Elle dégageait une douce odeur de cannelle qui me mit l'eau à la bouche mais deux choses me retinrent : la première, c'est que je savais facilement me retenir et la deuxième, c'est qu'elle me donnait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas si humaine que ça. J'arrivais à voir de temps en temps la vraie nature des gens ce qui, auparavant, m'avait été d'un grand secours quand je croisais des Levels E. Yuki me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire avec joie. Le directeur m'avait bien précisé qu'elle était une chargée de discipline, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était au courant de la nature des élèves de la Night Class. Kaien me souhaita bonne chance pour les mois à venir et je suivis sa fille adoptive dans les couloirs de l'Académie. Elle me montra d'abord ma chambre que je partageais avec deux autres filles. Il y avait d'abord Selena qui me regarda entrer dans la chambre avec un air dégoûté. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux noirs en un chignon parfait et me lança un regard hautain de ses yeux d'un bleu profond avant de sortir de la pièce. Ma deuxième compagne de chambre s'appelait Jenifael et, contrairement à Selena, elle souriait. Elle avait des cheveux blonds assez courts qui s'allient à merveille avec ses yeux verts pétillants. Elle vint vers moi sans peur et s'excusa pour le comportement de notre colocataire. Elle m'apprit que Selena avait perdu toute sa famille à cause des Vampires et comme toutes les deux connaissaient ma véritable nature … Je soupirai en pensant que mon année n'allait pas être forcément si facile si déjà ma colocataire m'évitait.

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas avoir une trop mauvaise impression de l'Académie, dit alors Yuki qui avait vu la scène.

- Non, ça ira. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas … Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi je suis dans la Day Class.

- C'est une idée du directeur, répondit-elle. Il voulait essayer une collaboration encore plus poussée entre Vampires et humains et comme tu arrives à mieux contrôler ton instinct que les autres de ton espèce …

C'était donc pour ça que mon frère n'était pas si surpris que ça quand le directeur m'avait envoyé dans la classe de jour.

- C'est donc elle la nouvelle ? lâcha une voix.

Je me retournai vers la porte de la chambre et aperçus un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Son regard me détaillait sans ciller et nos yeux se croisèrent. Son air hautain commença déjà à m'exaspérer et je lui lançai un regard dépourvu d'intérêt.

- Elle s'appelle Callye, me présenta Yuki. Et il vaut mieux pour toi que tu évites de lui causer des ennuis si tu ne veux pas être exclu Castiel.

- Pff, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais exclu … Il faut bien habituer les nouveaux à l'ambiance de l'Académie.

- Castiel ! le réprimanda la chargée de discipline.

Il haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour en s'éloignant dans le couloir. J'entendis Yuki marmonner qu'il était en train de réduire à néant la réputation de l'Académie.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Selena soit amoureuse de lui, lâcha Jenifael en soupirant. Elle sait pourtant que c'est un coureur de jupons …

Ainsi donc, Castiel avait la réputation de draguer tout ce qui bouge … Le pauvre, s'il savait qu'il faisait tourner la tête de Selena, il s'en voudrait.

- Je t'emmène voir le délégué et après on passe au pavillon de la Night Class.

- D'ac, merci beaucoup Yuki, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça …

- Bien sûr que si ! Primo parce que tu es nouvelle et deusio parce que tu es une vampire.

Je vis Jenifael tressaillir légèrement et je sus qu'il allait falloir un peu de temps à mes colocataires pour m'accepter comme j'étais réellement. Je suivis la chargée de discipline dans les couloirs et elle ouvrit une porte qui portait l'inscription « salle réservée aux délégués ». Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux yeux dorés remplissait quelques papiers et il leva la tête en nous entendant entrer.

- Bonjour Yuki ! sourit-il. Bonjour, tu dois être Callye Kain, la nouvelle ?

- Oui c'est moi, et toi tu es le délégué je suppose ?

- Bonne supposition. Je suis Nathaniel, délégué de ta classe. Voici ton emploi du temps.

Je pris l'emploi du temps qu'il me tendit et souris en voyant les horaires. J'avais eu finalement de la chance d'arriver à l'Académie pendant les vacances car je pourrais me familiariser un peu avec les lieux.

- Selena et Castiel sont dans la même classe que toi, m'informa Yuki.

- Oh non, soupirai-je.

Je remarquai le regard surpris de Nathaniel qui rassembla ses papiers et me demanda ma première impression de l'Académie.

- Franchement ? Je suis heureuse d'être là même si une de mes colocataires n'a pas l'air de m'apprécie et qu'un certain Castiel a prévu de m'énerver …

- Au moins, tu ne t'ennuieras pas, dit le délégué avec un sourire sincère.

Il était vraiment différent de Castiel, ce qui me rassura un peu. J'avais cru un instant que tous les garçons de l'Académie étaient comme Castiel. Je remerciai Nathaniel et fourrai mon emploi du temps dans une poche alors que Yuki me conduisait vers le pavillon de la Night Class. Nous arrivâmes là-bas et j'entendis quelques cris. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait pour que des vampires se mettent à se hurler dessus. Nous entrâmes dans leur pavillon et je vis mon frère qui toisait Dimitry.

- Callye ne sera pas transférée dans la Night Class.

- Mais c'est une vampire Akatsuki et même si le directeur veut faire une expérience, elle ne tiendra pas !

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne la connais pas assez pour pouvoir dire ça Dimitry !

- Je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle finira par tuer les humains ! Et le directeur le sait !

Je retins une exclamation mais ne passai pas inaperçue pour les deux vampires qui se tournèrent vers moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Mon frère lança un regard noir à Dimitry avant de venir me serrer dans ses bras.

- Moi j'ai confiance en toi Callye. Tu réussiras …

J'avais bien l'intention de prouver au directeur et à Dimitry que je saurai me contenir face au sang de mes futurs camarades.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Jamais une nuit ne m'avait paru aussi longue que celle que je venais de passer. Dès que j'étais entrée dans la chambre, Selena m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne faisait que tolérer ma présence à contrecœur et malgré les douces paroles de Jenifael, j'avais bien ressenti qu'elles avaient peur que je vienne les mordre dans leur sommeil. J'avais passé la nuit assise sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre à regarder la lune se coucher et le soleil se lever. La lumière du jour ne me faisait aucun effet, que ce soit sur mon corps ou sur mes pouvoirs, contrairement à d'autres vampires. Je me demandais si c'était à cause de ça que le directeur Kaien Cross avait décidé de m'envoyer dans la Day-Class lorsque les deux filles se réveillèrent. Jenifael me sourit en guise de bonjour et partit occuper la salle-de-bain la première sans écouter les protestations de Selena. Celle-ci ne m'adressa pas la parole et je décidai alors de l'ignorer en sachant bien que son comportement était vraiment ridicule. J'allai me préparer lorsqu'elles eurent fini et je pris mon temps en me prélassant dans un bon bain chaud pendant plus d'une heure. Je sortis de la salle-de-bain uniquement vêtue d'une serviette de bain et poussai une exclamation en voyant une silhouette masculine dans la chambre. J'eus le réflexe de prendre un oreiller et de lui envoyer en pleine figure mais la cible ne fut pas atteinte car mon visiteur intercepta l'oreiller. Il s'était retourné et j'avais pu apercevoir le visage familier de Dimitry.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer dans la chambre de demoiselles ? demandai-je en attendant une explication sur sa présence.

- Je pensais que tu étais prête, se justifia-t-il. Tu sais très bien que je ne serais jamais entré si j'avais su que tu étais ainsi vêtue !

Je le priai de se retourner le temps de m'habiller décemment et il obéit sans rechigner. Je souris en pensant que s'il avait été encore humain, il aurait sûrement rougis. Je l'autorisai enfin à me regarder et il m'expliqua la raison de sa venue si matinale. Il s'était senti honteux toute la nuit alors la seule chose qui pouvait lui rendre l'esprit léger était de venir s'excuser de son comportement de la veille. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir Dimitry demander pardon alors quand il le fit, je restai surprise, ce qu'il remarqua et qui lui tira un sourire. Quelqu'un frappa soudain à la porte de la chambre et mon ami vampire disparut en un clin d'œil.

- Callye, c'est Nathaniel. Est-ce que je pourrais te parler, il y a un problème avec ton emploi du temps.

Je parcourus la pièce et allai ouvrir la porte avant d'inviter le blond à entrer dans la chambre. Son air gêné me fit rapidement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entrer dans les chambres des filles. Je pris mon emploi du temps et lui tendis en lui demandant où se trouvait le problème.

- Je savais que j'avais oublié de te parler des options, soupira-t-il, il faut croire que je loupe tout ce que je fais cette semaine.

Vu le soupir de désespoir qu'il venait de pousser, quelqu'un avait dû lui faire des reproches et je me demandai qui pouvait être assez stupide pour faire ça à Nathaniel alors que d'après tout ce que Yuki m'avait dit hier, il était tout le temps débordé.

- Il y a une option que tu dois choisir obligatoirement entre les différents clubs.

Il me tendit une feuille sur laquelle les différents clubs étaient inscrits. Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il y avait du choix mais peu de choses m'intéressaient. Pour les humains, les propositions devaient correspondre à tous les goûts mais lorsqu'on est vampire, les choix se réduisent assez vite.

- Il y a du monde au club théâtre ? demandai-je.

- Très peu, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les élèves de la Night-Class qui veulent faire du théâtre, enfin, tous les élèves de la Night-Class, sont avec nous.

Ainsi, tous les vampires avaient choisi d'aller au club théâtre, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas vu que mon instinct m'avait dirigé vers ce club. Je remarquai alors une chose que venait de dire le blond.

- Nous ? Tu veux dire que tu fais toi aussi partie de ce club avec tout ce dont tu dois te charger ?

Ma stupéfaction devait se lire sur mon visage et bien s'entendre dans ma voix car il se mit soudain à rire.

- C'est un moyen très utile pour se détendre car c'est en fin de journée et tu peux facilement te lâcher et oublier tous tes problèmes.

Il prenait un si grand plaisir à parler du club et de ce qu'ils y faisaient que je finis par m'inscrire. Le délégué jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et écarquilla les yeux d'une façon assez humoristique.

- Oh non, tu risques d'être en retard à cause de moi, se lamenta-t-il.

- En retard ? Mais ce sont les vacances !

- Tout le monde se réunit aujourd'hui dans la salle de fête de l'Académie pour préparer le bal de Noël.

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une douche froide pour la simple raison que je ne savais pas danser. De nombreuses fois j'avais dû ignorer les moqueries d'autres vampires à cause de ça parce que ma famille avait un rang assez noble dans la hiérarchie vampirique et il était donc de mon devoir de savoir danser.

- Je vais t'y conduire pour éviter que tu te perdes, lâcha Nathaniel en coupant mes pensées.

Je le gratifiai d'un magnifique sourire pour le remercier et il s'empourpra en bégayant que c'était normal d'aider les autres. Alors qu'il me conduisait vers la fameuse salle, j'essayais de mémoriser le chemin pour éviter de devoir le redemander à chaque fois. Je n'eus pas besoin d'entrer pour savoir que la Day-Class et la Night-Class étaient réunies car l'aura des vampires me frappa soudainement. Je souris en les voyant ajuster des guirlandes ou emballer des cadeaux. L'ambiance me parut calme et joyeuse ce qui me permit vite de me détendre.

- Callye, me héla Hanabusa, tu tombes à pic, il nous manquait quelqu'un pour faire les papiers cadeaux.

Je faillis lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait qu'à demander de l'aide à n'importe qui lorsque je compris que la Night-Class faisait ça pour éviter que les humains se coupent et qu'une catastrophe se produise. Les regards de certaines humaines se fixèrent sur moi et des murmurent s'élevèrent alors que je traversais la salle pour rejoindre les élèves de la Night-Class.

- Que dois-je emballer ? demandai-je à mon cousin.

Il fit semblant de réfléchir, passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et posa son beau regard bleu sur moi.

- Je pense que tu devrais t'occuper des objets en cristal car je suis sûr que tu seras plus délicate que moi.

Là-dessus, il n'avait pas tort du tout et même si c'était lui-aussi un vampire, il n'était pas très doué pour les choses fragiles étant un peu maladroit.

- Au moins tu as d'autres talents cachés Hanabusa, rétorqua mon frère d'un air moqueur.

- Exactement ! se vexa le concerné. Moi au moins, j'ai l'entière confiance du directeur.

Je m'étais arrêtée d'emballer des cadeaux, intriguée par les propos qu'ils échangeaient. Ils le remarquèrent et se turent tous les deux alors que Ruka m'apprenait qu'ils partageaient un secret qui nous serait bientôt révélé. Je haussai finalement les épaules et tournai la tête vers la porte de la salle en remarquant que les discutions s'étaient toutes tues. L'un des vampires les plus respectés se tenait là, ses cheveux bruns foncés captant les lumières de la salle et ses yeux chocolat parcourant l'assemblée du regard.

- Kaname, murmurèrent avec admiration certaines des humains.

Dans le regard des vampires brillait surtout une grande crainte pleine de respect. Le vampire ignora les humains et vint nous rejoindre, nous, ses semblables. Les autres plaisantèrent en lui disant qu'il avait mis beaucoup de temps à se réveiller mais il ne les écouta qu'à moitié et vint me dire bonjour en m'enlaçant.

- Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus Callye, je me demandais comment tu allais.

- Je vais très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Je suppose que c'est toi qui as réussi à convaincre le directeur de m'accepter à l'Académie ?

- Je savais que tu pouvais résister à l'appel du sang car j'ai entièrement confiance en toi mais j'ignorais qu'il t'enverrait chez la Day-Class.

Je souris, contente de pouvoir renouer la conversation avec ce vampire au sang pur. Nous allions continuer de parler lorsqu'une humaine à la longue chevelure dorée nous rejoignit et se posta devant Kaname à qui elle adressa un faux-sourire.

- Bonjour Kaname, fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

- Bonjour Ambre, répondit le vampire avec indifférence. Voulais-tu me demander quelque chose ?

- Le bal de Noël approche et je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'une cavalière.

- C'est bien gentil de ta part Ambre mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un pour m'accompagner et puis, tu ne m'intéresse vraiment pas. Combien de fois devrai-je te le répéter ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, préférant s'en aller, vexée, ce qui me fit rire. Elle m'entendit et me lança un regard noir avant de rejoindre deux filles, l'une asiatique qui accrochait des guirlandes et l'autre brune qui peignait de petits anges de Noël. Ambre les prit à part pour leur parler et les deux autres filles me regardèrent d'un air mauvais.

- Ma pauvre Callye, tu as déjà Ambre, Li et Charlotte contre toi dès le début, me dit Rima. Tu commences bien tes premières journées.

- Ça pourrait être pire, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Et puis, ce ne sont que de simples petites humaines alors je n'ai pas à me faire de soucis.

- Sauf que c'est la sœur Nathaniel.

D'où la ressemblance entre les deux, enfin, surtout physiquement parce que le délégué avait l'air plus timide que sa sœur.

- Eh Callye, il faut toi aussi que tu te trouves un cavalier, me dit Senri en souriant.

Je grimaçai et croisai le regard amusé de Kaname. Même lui qui n'aimait pourtant pas les grandes réceptions et les grandes fêtes avait eu l'idée d'inviter Yuki au bal. Je ne voyais vraiment pas avec qui je pourrais aller à ce bal lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur Dimitry. Lui et moi étions amis depuis plusieurs années et il devait sûrement se retrouver seul pour le bal vu qu'il n'aimait pas trop la race humaine depuis la mort de Mary, une jeune humaine qu'il avait jadis aimée et vu que toutes les filles de la Night-Class étaient prises. Je me dirigeai vers lui de ma démarche silencieuse alors qu'il accrochait de magnifiques boules colorées sur le plus grands des sapins. Nous étions entourés par des élèves de la Day-Class mais ce n'était pas leur présence qui allait m'empêcher de m'adresser à lui.

- Tu veux quelque chose Callye ? demanda Dimitry en continuant ce qu'il faisait.

- Vas-tu au bal avec quelqu'un ?

Il se figea un instant, posa doucement les boules en verre sur un coin de table et me regarda droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

- Es-tu en train de me demander implicitement si je veux être ton cavalier ?

Je me mordis la lèvre en me traitant intérieurement d'idiote. Je m'étais imaginée qu'il allait accepter vu que nous étions de grands amis mais je n'avais vraiment pas pensé au fait qu'il pourrait refuser. Les humains nous écoutaient avec attention et attendait eux-aussi la réponse du vampire, sans doute pour savoir si j'étais en train de me ridiculiser ou non. Il me sourit soudain et je vis dans son regard cette lueur de joie qui faisait de lui cet être exceptionnel qu'il était.

- Tu serais étonnée que je te dise non vu la grande amitié qui nous lie mais tu peux tout de suite te rassurer, j'accepte avec beaucoup de joie.

Des murmures de jalousie s'élevèrent derrière nous alors que je lui offrais un sourire de reconnaissance. Ce grand moment de joie totale fut coupé par l'arrivée du directeur Kaien Cross qui arborait une mine très sombre.

- Je demande aux élèves de la Day-Class de bien vouloir retourner dans leurs dortoirs sans tarder, exceptés les deux chargés de discipline.

La foule d'élève se pressa près des portes et je pus enfin savoir à quoi ressemblait le collègue de Yuki. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris qui portait dans son cou un tatouage très étrange. Son aura me fit froncer les sourcils car il y avait en lui quelque chose de vampirique. J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je ne vis pas Castiel et le bousculais.

- Tu pourrais faire attention la nouvelle !

Je ne pus pas lui répondre car je fus doucement retenue par le poignet par le directeur au moment où nous allions franchir les portes.

- Reste ici Callye, ça te concerne aussi.

Il voulait surtout me faire comprendre que ça concernait les vampires. Kaien attendit que tous les élèves de la Day-Class soient sortis pour nous annoncer une bien mauvaise nouvelle : deux élèves de l'Académie venaient de disparaître et c'était sûrement un vampire qui était le responsable.

- Sait-on qui a disparu ? demanda Dimitry.

Jenifael et Selena, les colocataires de Callye …


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Je m'approchais doucement de la table basse de la salle des professeurs, mes sens aiguisés me guidant. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce, ce qui me laissait le champ libre pour agir. Je ne regrettais en rien d'être une vampire car ça me permettait de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté en évitant ainsi d'allumer la lampe. J'atteignis les casiers individuels des professeurs et vis que l'un des tiroirs était resté ouvert, sûrement un oubli de la part d'un enseignant pressé qui avait autre chose en tête que de vérifier si tout était bien fermé. D'un autre côté, cet oubli m'arrangeait beaucoup car je n'avais pas à forcer la serrure ce qui allait me faire gagner du temps sur ce que je devais faire. Par chance, en plus d'avoir laissé le casier ouvert, le professeur classait ses dossiers par ordre alphabétique. Je me rappelai les instructions que j'avais reçues et commençai à rechercher ce dont j'avais besoin. Un sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres alors que je sortais le dossier de Castiel et une irrésistible envie de le lire m'envahit. Par respect pour lui et aussi pour le bon déroulement de l'opération, je ne l'ouvris pas et le mis seulement dans le sac que je portais en bandoulière. J'inspectai encore une fois la salle pour être certaine de n'avoir laissé aucune trace de mon passage mais au moment où j'allais me diriger vers la porte qui donnait aux couloirs, une ombre me bondit dessus. Je l'évitai avec facilité et lui balançai mon pied dans l'estomac avant de lui asséner un coup sur la tête. L'inconnu se prit la tête entre les mains, chancelant et grognant de douleur. Je profitai du fait qu'il était en mauvais état pour rejoindre la fenêtre et sortir de la pièce. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu dans mes plans vu que je m'étais décidée, à l'origine, à sortir tout simplement par la porte. Néanmoins, je pus quand même atteindre la pièce qui était mon but en m'agrippant aux trous creusés entre les briques du mur extérieur du bâtiment. Après quelques mètres d'escalade, j'atteignis enfin mon but et me hissai sur le balcon. La fenêtre était ouverte, ce qui me permit d'entrer sans problème dans la pièce. Une seule bougie illuminait le bureau du directeur et je m'en servis pour allumer les autres ce qui éclaira les coins. Je sortis enfin le dossier de mon sac et le posai sur le meuble en bois du directeur avant de soupirer de soulagement. Je sentis soudain une lame froide contre ma gorge et me tendis, prête à me battre.

- C'est bon Lysandre, tu peux la laisser respirer.

Je reconnus sans peine la voix de Kaien Cross et me détendis aussitôt car le directeur était une personne de confiance. Le dénommé Lysandre recula enfin et je me retournai pour savoir qui il était. Il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que moi, possédait une chevelure blanche aux pointes noires et des yeux vairons, l'un doré et l'autre vert. Je reconnus en lui le jeune homme qui m'était tombé dessus dans la salle des professeurs. Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre que le directeur me le présente pour savoir que c'était un Hunter. Les Hunters étaient des gens chargés de tuer les Levels E dont les noms étaient inscrits sur des listes. Il existait quelques vampires qui faisaient partie de la caste Hunter mais il y en avait très peu, le reste état de simples humains.

- Je suppose que tu as compris qui est Lysandre ? me demanda le directeur.

- C'est un Hunter ?

- Exact. Vous remarquerez après les vacances que vous êtes dans la même classe, ce qui n'est pas dû au hasard. Il est préférable que les élèves qui connaissent le secret de la Night Class soient ensemble.

- Selena et Jenifael savent-elles que Lysandre est un Hunter ?

- A part les chargés de discipline et toi, les autres ignorent ce que je suis, me répondit le concerné. J'ai même été obligé d'inventer des excuses pour justifier mes absences auprès de mon meilleur ami.

Je savais que les Hunters n'avaient pas une vie facile mais au moins, eux n'avaient pas à se nourrir de sang …

- En tout cas, ajouta Kaien, tu as réussi ta mission Callye ! Ton frère ne pourra pas t'empêcher de te joindre à son groupe pour aller délivrer Selena et Jenifael. Mais Lysandre, ainsi que Yuki et Zero, vous accompagneront quand même.

La mission ne pouvait pas être ratée, j'en étais désormais sûre car nous étions assez nombreux pour pouvoir retrouver les deux humaines.

- Maintenant, je pense que vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer, nous conseilla le directeur.

Lysandre et moi hochâmes la tête en même temps et quittâmes le bureau après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Kaien Cross. Nous allâmes ensemble vers le pavillon de la Day Class en discutant un peu.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es un Hunter ? demandai-je à Lysandre.

- J'ai été reconnu par la guilde officiellement il y a six ans mais je me suis préparé à faire ça il y a dix ans. Mes parents n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord, au début, et ça, c'est compréhensible. D'habitude, les enfants qui veulent devenir Hunter ont ce souhait parce que leurs parents font ça, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

- Comment as-tu fait pour les convaincre finalement ?

- Ça n'a pas été très dur, me répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Mon oncle est un ancien Hunter qui a plus ou moins décidé de prendre sa retraite et qui a décelé mes capacités. Il a assuré que je pourrais être un excellent chasseur et ma mère a fini par accepter. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas pour rien si mon oncle m'a accepté dans son Académie.

Il me fallut un certain temps pour que je comprenne entièrement le sens de ses paroles. Il venait juste de me révéler qu'en plus d'être son oncle, le directeur était aussi un ancien chasseur de Level E.

- Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir parler de ça à quelqu'un, ça me fait me sentir moins seul.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'en parles pas aux chargés de discipline ?

- Je les trouve trop étrange, m'avoua-t-il.

- Te rends-tu compte que tu es en train de dire ça à une vampire ? dis-je avant d'éclater de rire.

Il se joignit à moi en se rendant compte du comique de la situation.

- Alors, amis ? me demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main droite.

- Amis, acquiesçai-je en la serrant.

- Il faudra que je te présente mon meilleur ami, Castiel. Vous allez sûrement bien vous entendre.

- Permets-moi d'en douter Lysandre parce que les rares fois où je l'ai vu, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'allait pas m'apprécier.

- La première impression n'est pas toujours la meilleure, m'assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Nous nous séparâmes devant sa chambre et je rejoignis la mienne. La pièce était beaucoup trop calme et étrangement vide. Plus j'y pensais et plus je me disais que la disparition de Selena et de Jenifael n'était pas une simple coïncidence puisqu'elle correspondait à mon arrivée. Quelqu'un essayait de me faire peur mais ce quelqu'un allait vraiment être déçu.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit puis fermai les yeux en espérant que le sommeil me gagnerait vite.

- Debout Callye, nous partons ! m'informa Yuki en me secouant doucement.

- J'ouvris les yeux brusquement en sentant son odeur délicieuse si près.

- Je pense qu'il faut que tu t'éloignes un peu, dis-je soudain. Ton odeur est si alléchante.

- C'est ce que me disent tous les vampires, soupira-t-elle. J'espère que mon odeur ne te dérangera pas trop dans la maitrise de ta soif.

Elle recula alors que j'hochais la tête négativement. J'avais été confrontée à bien pire, comme l'hémorragie d'un humain en plein centre-ville alors que je n'avais pas bu depuis plusieurs jours. Yuki m'indiqua que nous avions rendez-vous dans le bureau du directeur avant de partir. Je m'habillai en vitesse, choisissant une tenue décontractée qui risquait fort de m'être utile si notre mission tournait au combat. J'accrochai mes longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval et croisai mon regard argenté dans la glace. Mon teint blanc me donnait l'impression d'être malade alors que j'avais seulement un peu soif. Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeai rapidement vers le bureau du directeur. J'étais la dernière à être arrivée, les autres vampires n'attendaient plus que moi.

- Nous pouvons partir, déclara Kaname.

Il était le chef de l'expédition, ce qui était une bonne chose vu que peu de personnes contestaient ses ordres. Nous partîmes de l'Académie le plus discrètement possible en évitant de nous faire voir par les élèves de la Day-Class.

- Comment Castiel a-t-il pris ton départ ? demandai-je d'un ton bas à Lysandre.

- Mal, comme d'habitude. Il dit que je lui cache beaucoup de choses et qu'en tant qu'ami, c'est vraiment pitoyable, soupira-t-il.

- Il faut dire que Castiel est un vrai crétin, intervint mon frère.

- Mets-toi un peu à sa place avant de dire ça Akatsuki, répliquai-je.

Il haussa les épaules avant de rejoindre notre cousin. Mon frère n'allait sûrement pas changer et resterait borné pour l'éternité.

- Castiel serait sûrement surpris de savoir que tu prends sa défense, me dit Lysandre.

- Il m'a jugé avant même de me connaitre.

- Tu verras que certains sont comme ça à l'Académie. Ambre par exemple. Tout le monde me considère comme quelqu'un de timide et discret qui aime rester dans l'ombre tout simplement parce qu'ils ne savent pas que je suis un chasseur.

- Je te plains un peu Lysandre.

Nous nous tûmes et continuâmes le chemin.

- Regarde Callye, me dit Lysandre en pointant un bâtiment. C'est là que les filles sont retenues prisonnières.

Mes sens vampiriques confirmèrent ses paroles et je sentis un frisson désagréable me parcourir. Cet endroit ne me disait vraiment rien de bien mais nous ne pouvions plus faire demi-tour.

- Mission A, c'est parti !

Lysandre et moi échangeâmes un regard avant de mettre en place la première partie du plan. Nous avançâmes jusqu'aux gardes de l'entrée en nous disputant.

- La récompense sera pour moi et moi seule !

- Ah non ! Moi aussi j'ai participé au crime !

Les deux gardes s'approchèrent de nous pour nous demander de partir et ils se retrouvèrent assommés en un rien de temps. Je pris le trousseau de clefs qu'ils possédaient et ouvris la grille qui grinça. La suite de l'opération allait être un peu plus délicate vu que nous allions user de nos pouvoirs.

- Bon, c'est ici que nous nous séparons, déclara Kaname avec un air sérieux. Comme nous l'avons convenu, nous allons former quatre groupes de trois et rentrer dans ce bâtiment par les quatre entrées. J'ai formé moi-même les groupes pour qu'il y ait au moins un télépathe dans chaque : le premier groupe sera composé d'Akatsuki, Hanabusa et Ruka, le deuxième de Rima, Senri et Takuma, le troisième de Callye, Lysandre et Zero et le dernier de Dimitry, Yuki et moi-même. Rendez-vous ici dans deux heures et surtout, n'oubliez pas : ceux qui ne seront pas là ne rentreront pas avec nous. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, répondîmes-nous en cœur.

Les groupes se séparèrent sur l'ordre de Kaname, chacun se souhaitant bonne chance. Lysandre, Zero et moi contournâmes le refuge pour enfin trouver l'entrée dissimulée par une trappe. Lysandre se saisit de l'anneau de bronze et tira mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Zero essaya à son tour, persuadé de réussir mais il obtint le même résultat que Lysandre.

- Génial, on ne peut même pas entrer, grogna le chargé de discipline.

- Laissez-moi faire, intervins-je.

Un petit coup d'œil me permit de constater que les gonds étaient trop graissés, ce qui les empêchait de bouger. Je tendis mes mains vers les deux gonds et laissai mon pouvoir inonder mes veines. Des flammes apparurent aussitôt dans mes paumes et la graisse fondit à une vitesse folle, libérant les gonds.

- Et voilà.

Zero mit peu de temps à voir la similitude entre mon pouvoir et celui de mon frère.

- Tu es la petite sœur d'Akatsuki, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Devant son air surpris et contrarié, je m'expliquai.

- Yuki et Lysandre étaient au courant alors je me suis dit que tu devais l'être aussi.

Il ne répliqua rien et se contenta de descendre par la trappe. Lysandre et moi échangeâmes un regard avant de le suivre. Il nous fallut ensuite que quelques secondes pour trouver un garde et autant de temps pour le maîtriser. J'entrai dans son esprit et le réduisis en esclavage d'une simple pensée. Il ne pouvait plus s'échapper sans notre accord et se contentait désormais d'obéir à nos ordres.

- Conduis-nous à celui qui a osé enlever les deux humaines nommées Jenifael et Selena.

Le garde se mit en route et nous le suivîmes en faisant attention à tout ce que nous pouvions voir. Il nous fit entrer dans une pièce sombre dans laquelle se tenait une femme rousse aux crocs acérés. Nous réussîmes à éviter ses attaques et je tentai d'entrer dans son esprit mais me heurtai à un mur. Je décidai alors de contacter les télépathes des autres groupes.

- Grand frère, Kaname, Rima, nous avons un problème.

Je leur expliquai la situation et appris que le groupe de mon frère se trouvait dans la même situation que nous. Je sentis beaucoup de peine venant d'Akatsuki et il nous apprit que Ruka venait d'être tuée par une créature telle que la femme rousse.

- Ce sont des hybrides, nous expliqua mon frère.

- Des hybrides de quoi ? demanda Kaname.

- De Level E et de vampires normaux. Mais ces hybrides sont le résultat d'une expérience génétique.

- Il faut trouver le responsable, conclut Rima.

Notre conversation télépathique s'arrêta là et j'ordonnai mentalement au garde de nous conduire au chef suprême après avoir appris à Lysandre et à Zero que Ruka venait d'être assassinée. Le chargé de discipline abattit l'hybride avant notre sortie. L'obéissance de l'humain nous amena devant deux grandes portes ornées d'arabesques que nous ouvrîmes. Je fus surprise de découvrir que la personne qui orchestrait tout ça était un adolescent aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et aux yeux verts.

- Kentin, murmura Lysandre.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Kentin ne bougeait pas et ne parlait pas non plus malgré les tentatives de Zero pour lui tirer des informations. Le chargé de discipline avait bien compris que l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns n'était pas le véritable chef des hybrides mais Kentin refusait de livrer ce qu'il savait. Alors que Zero continuait ses tentatives, j'inspectai la pièce, cherchant le moindre petit indice capable de nous indiquer l'endroit où les filles pouvaient se trouver.

- Callye, j'ai trouvé un plan ici, m'interpella Lysandre en levant une feuille.

Je le rejoignis et remarquai alors un croquis des alentours fait au fusain avec une telle délicatesse que je sus instantanément que la personne qui avait réalisé ce plan était un dessinateur bien formé. Lysandre me montra une croix rouge suivie des mots « captives » et « créations ». Ce fut surtout ce dernier mot qui m'intrigua mais je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder dessus car Kaname entra, suivi de près par Yuki et Dimitry. Le Vampire au sang-pur était de mauvaise humeur, je pouvais le voir à ses yeux devenus rouges comme la braise et je ressentis un élan de pitié pour Kentin, élan qui passa aussitôt quand je me rappelai de la mort de Ruka.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui, déclara le chef de l'expédition en toisant l'adolescent.

Celui-ci avait perdu son air hautain et suffisant, ne laissant que de la peur dans ses yeux. Zero accepta à contrecœur de laisser Kaname prendre le relais pour avoir des informations et je remarquai les regards haineux que le chargé de discipline lança au Vampire.

- Allez-y, ajouta Kaname en croisant mon regard. Libérez les filles et rentrez à l'Académie. Nous allons essayer d'en savoir plus sur les hybrides et sur leur véritable chef.

Lysandre hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris et il prit la direction de la sortie de la pièce alors que j'hésitai à le suivre. Je voulais moi aussi en savoir plus sur ceux qui avaient créé ces créatures de cauchemar responsables de la mort de Ruka mais le regard sévère de Kaname eut raison de ma curiosité et je m'empressai de quitter la pièce, aussitôt suivie par Zero.

- Allons vite chercher tes colocataires, j'ai envie de rentrer à l'Académie, lâcha le chargé de discipline sur un ton froid.

- Pourquoi lui parles-tu comme à un chien ? s'étonna Lysandre.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir supporter des Vampires.

Je lui lançai un regard étonné, surprise par sa réponse. Je pensais qu'en tant que chargé de discipline, il devait au moins apprécier notre présence, comme Yuki mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Lysandre croisa mon regard mais je haussai simplement les épaules pour lui montrer que ce que pensait Zero m'importait peu. Je repris le plan et retrouvai le chemin menant vers l'endroit où les filles devaient être. Lorsque nous arrivâmes en vue du repère, je retins un frisson d'appréhension, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien Callye. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La question de Lysandre me fit tourner la tête vers lui et je soutins son regard sans pour autant lui répondre. Tout allait bien à part ce pressentiment qui me rongeait alors je ne voyais pas quoi dire. Je lui adressai simplement un sourire avant de tourner la poignée de la grande porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, à ma plus grande surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel lieu serait si facile d'accès mais je n'allais pas m'en formaliser, bien au contraire. Nous pénétrâmes dans ce lieu étrange où les murs étaient recouverts de signes datant d'une époque bien trop lointaine pour que l'on puisse les comprendre.

- Il y a trois chemins, fit remarquer Lysandre en fronçant les sourcils. Lequel prenons-nous ?

- Les trois, lui répondit Zero sans hésiter. Nous sommes trois alors autant en profiter et en prendre chacun un.

- Kaname avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas que les groupes se séparent, tentai-je.

- Et il a aussi précisé qu'il n'attendrait pas les retardataires alors autant se séparer pour les retrouver rapidement.

Je soupirai face à son comportement mais ne fis aucun commentaire, sachant déjà qu'il trouverait un moyen de me répondre à sa façon. Nous choisîmes notre chemin et je jetai un dernier regard aux deux garçons avant de m'engager dans le chemin de droite, le cœur battant plus vite que d'habitude. Je n'avais pas peur, pas pour moi du moins. Le sentiment d'insécurité que je ressentais concernait surtout Jenifael et Selena. J'éprouvais une grande appréhension, me demandant dans quel état nous allions les retrouver si, toutefois, elles étaient encore en vie. Sans compter que je me sentais encore responsable de leur enlèvement même si les autres avaient essayé de me remonter le moral en me disant que je n'y étais pour rien. Mais, quand on a une certitude en tête, c'est très dur de se l'enlever.

- Que vois-je ? Une jeune Vampire…Intéressant…

Je fis volte-face et dévisageai la personne qui se tenait maintenant en face de moi. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux roux qui lui descendait jusqu'aux reins et qui s'associaient à merveille avec ses yeux d'un vert éclatant. Sa silhouette aux courbes parfaites me semblait légèrement floue et je compris pourquoi au moment où mes yeux papillonnèrent. Il y avait un parfum âcre dans l'air qui m'alarma aussitôt parce qu'il signifiait que quelqu'un avait fait en sorte que toute personne passant par ce couloir tombe dans l'inconscience. La femme me lança un regard étonné en voyant que je tenais toujours debout et ses yeux virèrent au rouge sous la colère, me confirmant sa nature vampirique. Elle s'approcha de moi en quelques secondes et me plaqua contre le mur d'une main en enserrant ma gorge. Je luttais déjà pour rester éveillée et pour ne pas sombrer sous l'effet du parfum mais je devais en plus empêcher cette Vampire de me tuer.

- Tu étais venue chercher les deux humaines, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien dommage… Tu vas mourir avant même d'avoir atteint ton but.

Elle se moquait ouvertement de moi ce qui finit par m'énerver complètement. Des flammes s'échappèrent de mon corps et atteignirent la Vampire qui poussa un hurlement de douleur avant d'exploser, éparpillant des cendres sur plusieurs mètres dans le couloir. Le souffle court, je tentais de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, heureuse de posséder le même pouvoir que mon frère. Sans cette capacité à maitriser le feu, je serais déjà morte…

Je me remis à marcher, cherchant à m'éloigner le plus possible des cendres de la femme rousse. J'arrivai devant une porte portant les mêmes symboles que ceux présents sur les murs. J'hésitai un instant avant de poser ma main sur la poignée. Encore une fois, la porte s'ouvrit facilement et je compris enfin pourquoi tous les accès étaient si faciles à ouvrir. Les personnes qui avaient assuré la sécurité de cet endroit n'avaient sûrement pas prévu que des personnes extérieures arriveraient à trouver ce lieu. Derrière la porte se trouvait une chambre où deux lits simples trônaient au centre. Il y avait aussi une armoire et deux bureaux, rien de plus, pas même une bibliothèque pour faire passer le temps. Mes deux colocataires étaient là, tremblantes, les yeux fixés sur la porte alors qu'elles se tenaient recroquevillées dans un coin. Jenifael fut la première à me reconnaître et elle se leva en vitesse avant de se jeter dans mes bras en pleurant.

- Callye ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir !

- C'est bon Jenifael, tout est fini. Vous allez pouvoir sortir d'ici.

- Merci Callye.

Ces deux petits mots avaient été prononcés par Selena et je tournai mon regard vers elle avec beaucoup de gratitude, comprenant d'instinct que si Jenifael avait tenu durant ses heures d'enfermement, c'était grâce à l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs. Elle hocha la tête brièvement puis se leva à son tour alors que Jenifael se détachait de moi pour sécher ses larmes. Selena eut un moment d'hésitation avant de planter ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

- Je tenais à m'excuser Callye. Je n'ai pas vraiment été très sympathique avec toi et je le regrette. Je vois bien que tu as dû faire beaucoup de chemin pour nous venir en aide et je ne sais pas vraiment comment te remercier parce que mon comportement n'était pas très amical.

- Je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir Selena. Ta famille a entièrement été tuée par des gens comme moi alors c'est tout à fait normal que tu ne puisses pas supporter les Vampires, y compris moi.

- J'aimerais recommencer à zéro, si toutefois tu m'y autorises.

- Je l'accepte avec joie ! Mais avant tout, sortons d'ici. Nous pourrons discuter calmement à l'Académie.

Nous prîmes le chemin du retour et j'eus une brève pensée envers Lysandre et Zero car j'ignorais où ils se trouvaient. J'eus ma réponse en les voyant à l'intersection des trois chemins. Lysandre était très pâle et semblait avoir découvert quelque chose qui le perturbait. Il vit mon regard interrogatif et répondit à ma question muette.

- Le mot « création » sur le plan indiquait qu'il y avait ici des hybrides. Mais pas comme ceux que nous avons vu dans l'autre bâtiment. Ces créatures-là étaient encore pires et ne ressemblaient à rien d'humain. On aurait dit de véritables morts-vivants.

- Il faudra en parler au directeur, lâcha Zero.

- Et aussi à Kaname, ajoutai-je.

Il n'y eut rien d'autre de dit car nous n'avions plus aucun sujet à aborder. Nous prîmes donc la direction de l'Académie où nous arrivâmes au bout d'une heure de marche intensive. Zero nous laissa dans un des couloirs, prétextant avoir quelque chose d'important à faire tandis que Lysandre toquait à la porte du bureau du directeur.

- Entrez, fit ce dernier.

Nous entrâmes et je remarquai le teint fatigué du dirigeant de l'Académie. Il releva la tête de ses papiers et nous adressa un sourire joyeux en voyant Jenifael et Selena.

- Je vois que vous avez réussi votre mission !

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils après nous avoir dévisagés tour à tour.

- Où sont les élèves de la Night Class ? demanda-t-il.

Je lui racontai en détail notre mission, appuyée par Lysandre qui comblait certains trous de mon récit. Les deux filles nous écoutaient en silence, de même que le directeur Cross qui, à la fin de notre « rapport » , se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas.

- Il faut que nous restions vigilants désormais. Ces créatures sont une menace aussi bien pour les humains que pour les Vampires ainsi que pour cette Académie. Nous avons eu de la chance qu'ils ne s'en prennent qu'à Selena et Jenifael parce que nous aurions pu subir d'autres pertes.

- Les vacances aussi sont bénéfiques, ajouta Lysandre. J'ai remarqué qu'une bonne partie des élèves de la Day Class n'est pas là.

- Pourquoi Zero est-il si agressif ? demanda Jenifael.

Le comportement du chargé de discipline l'avait beaucoup intrigué, ce qui était aussi mon cas même si j'avais eu une petite partie de la réponse.

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne supportait pas les Vampires mais pourquoi ?

- C'est quelque chose de confidentiel. Zero n'aime pas en parler.

La réponse du directeur était brève et légèrement distante comme si la vérité pouvait nous effrayer. Jenifael laissa tomber sa question et bailla soudain, aussitôt imitée par Selena.

- Vous avez besoin d'un vrai sommeil, leur lança Lysandre.

Après un échange rapide de politesse avec le directeur, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie du bureau. Les filles franchirent la porte les premières, suivie par Lysandre. Au moment où j'allais moi aussi la passer, Kaien Cross m'appela, me demandant de rester et de fermer la porte, ce que je fis. Je me retournai et vis qu'il s'était rassis à son bureau et qu'il me désignait la chaise qui se trouvait en face.

- Je vais te donner les réponses que tu attends concernant Zero.

Je m'assis sur la chaise, impatiente d'entendre les explications du directeur.

- Yuki, Kaname et moi-même sommes les seuls à l'Académie à savoir pourquoi Zero est si distant avec tout le monde et pourquoi il déteste les Vampires. Yuki l'a appris d'une manière assez brutale et c'est pour cela que j'aimerais t'en parler pour que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir. Et cela te permettrait aussi d'agir comme il le faut.

J'attendis la suite avec de l'appréhension, me demandant ce qu'il avait voulu dire quand il parlait du fait que Yuki avait appris la vérité d'une manière brutale.

- Les parents de Zero étaient des Hunters confirmés au travail irréprochable jusqu'au jour où ils ont tué un Level E qui n'était pas sur leur liste. Ce Level E avait une maîtresse qui est devenue folle à la mort de son amant. Elle a appris où se trouvaient les Kiryu, la famille de Zero et elle les a tué tous les deux avant de mordre leur fils. Le problème, c'est que Shizuka, la femme Vampire, est une sang-pur.

- Ça veut dire que Zero…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, trop surprise par la révélation du directeur qui décide lui-même de dire l'horrible vérité.

- Zero est en train de sombrer et va devenir un Level E assoiffé de sang.


End file.
